The present invention refers to an easy-to-use automatic distributor machine using rotary discs.
For widely consumed packaged products, such as cans, bottles, foodstuffs, pharmaceutical products or the like, there are automatic machines which distribute such products, following the selection and subsequent payment by the user.
Essentially, there are two types of machine which carry out such operations.
A first type is that of spiral distributors. After the user has selected and paid for a determined product available, such machines identify the predetermined product inside them, which is arranged on a shelf inside the machine, in a suitable compartment. The machine then makes it fall by gravity from the compartment into a collection tray below, where the user recovers the product by hand.
The tray is closed by a flap which can be opened, for example by pushing, and foresees a simple anti-theft system which prevents people from reaching a hand into the compartments inside the distributor.
This first type is generally used to dispense packaged products which do not suffer much from the bumps which they receive from the fall by gravity.
Indeed, with the system just described, it is obvious that the products distributed from the highest inner compartments can undergo substantial damage, as would happen in the case of bottles, for example made from glass. Moreover, the predetermined product can also get caught on its way down.
Furthermore, still with the first type of distributor described, cans of fizzy drink would get shaken up when falling, so much so that, when they are opened thereafter, the compressed gas inside would cause part of the drink to spill over.
This is the reason why a second type of machine is generally preferred for bottles and cans.
This second type is that of distributors with a rotary disc.
They allow the distribution both, as stated, of drinks packaged in bottles or cans, and of different packaged products.
After the user has selected and paid for a determined product available, such machine identify the predetermined product inside them, which is arranged on a shelf inside the machine, in a suitable disc. The disc is rotated to a withdrawal position which can be accessed by the user by opening a flap.
More specifically, such distributors using discs are substantially realised with two different technologies, strictly correlated with the type of products to be distributed.
However, in both cases, the withdrawing action requires that the user has access to the inside of the machine in a withdrawal step.
In the case of packaged products, the discs are divided into adjustable sections, in the shape of an angular sector, where the user is allowed to access and withdraw through the unlocking of the flap.
Since a flap is foreseen for each disc, it is clear that such a system is extremely delicate and expensive. Such flaps for accessing the product must be completely motorised, since it has to be guaranteed that they are closed during the rotation of the disc. If this were not to happen, the products would move forwards to the withdrawal point without any protection, and they would thus be accessible from the outside.
In other cases, the point of withdrawal is not protected by a flap, since the discs are left with an empty sector in correspondence with the point of withdrawal and they are made to rotate independently of a space so as to make the next product accessible.
On the other hand, in the case of bottles or cans of drink, the machines have the access space protected by a single vertical flap.
This, however, always remains free, allowing intrusion inside the distributor machine.
In both cases it is, in any case, impossible to realise a machine which can be used by all categories of user.
Indeed, the arrangement of the points of access to the product, for example in too high positions, does not make it easy to use for children or people with a disability.
Furthermore, automatic distributors using rotary discs currently manufactured have other drawbacks, such as:
difficult removal of the discs;
difficulty of adjustment of the spaces between one disc and another;
diversity of realisation of the machine for different applications;
possibility of intrusion by users from the outside;
complexity of construction of the unit with flaps and impossibility to adjust the spaces between the discs;
difficulty of removal of the refrigerating group of the machine.
The general purpose of the present invention is that of realising an easy-to-use automatic distributor machine using rotary discs, which allows easy access for all categories of user.
Another purpose of the present invention is that of realising an automatic distributor machine using rotary discs with simple adaptability of dispensing between bottles or cans of drink and different packaged products, such as to allow the same machine to be used to dispense any type of packaged product.
Another purpose of the present invention is that of avoiding a poorly controlled dispensing of the products distributed by an automatic machine, which could get stuck or damage themselves immediately prior to removal by the user.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is that of making it as easy as possible to remove the components and to adjust them.
A further purpose is that of realising an anti-theft system which prevents any possibility of access inside the machine, and precisely to the shelves which contain the products, in order to avoid theft by dishonest people or dangerous acts for the safety of the user.
A further purpose is that of overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art in an extremely simple, cost-effective and particularly functional manner.
In view of the aforementioned purposes, according to the present invention, it has been thought of to realise an easy-to-use automatic distributor machine using rotary discs, having the characteristics outlined in the attached claims.
The structural and functional characteristics of the present invention and its advantages compared to the prior art shall become even clearer from an examination of the following description, referring to the attached drawings, which show an easy-to-use automatic distributor machine using rotary discs realised according to the innovative principles of the invention itself.